Tales of Warcraft: Liberation of The Undercity
by loc-zsu
Summary: Magnill and Tylira are called upon to lend their aid in a delicate situation as the Undercity is taken over by a rogue faction.


_Liberation of the Undercity_

-A Warcraft Tale-  
-Part of the "Tales of Warcraft" series—

By Loc-zsu

* * *

The events of this story are loosely based around the incursion into the Undercity, an event in the MMORPG World of Warcraft during the Wrath of the Lich King expansion.

This tale follows on directly after the story "_Extracts from the Journal of Footman Clark", _although it is not necessary to have read it.

Credit goes to Blizzard for creating the world that this story takes part in, as well as many of the characters involved.

Magnill, Tylira and quite a few other characters that will appear later are completely custom created characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tylira looked up from the small brown journal she held in her slender hands. The cold winds whipped through her hair, blowing some of it in her face, whilst the rest harmlessly twisted behind her. From where she stood, she gazed up at the Wrathgate that loomed forth. The massive structure reached high into the skies, blocking entrance to all who tried.

With a faint sigh, Tylira looked back down at the journal, reading the last page again. After a few moments she closed the book, running her fingers along its creased surface, feeling the indented letters on the cover that read "Footman Clark". She wasn't sure what to make of what she had read.

The journal had been passed to her shortly after she had arrived at the camp by Magnill. A footman at the Dragonshrine had made him promise to deliver it, and Magnill always was a dwarf who stuck to his word.

"What're you thinking about, lass?" came a voice from beside Tylira. With a slight smile she turned her attention to the dwarf now standing beside her. Magnill was adorned in his usual deep purple armour, a set that offered him high levels of protection, but was also very easy to manoeuvre in. Unlike normal, however, Magnill's face was not covered. His thick ginger beard and hair moved very slightly in the wind, but remained mostly still. What little skin on his face could be seen was heavily wrinkled and tough, a sign of his age.

"I am thinking about this journal" Tylira says quietly, her voice so soft and gentle it is almost carried away in the wind. She turned the journal over in her hands absent mindedly for a moment, staring out into the frozen wastes of Dragonblight. "I did not realise the Footman felt so strongly about me."

"I woulda thought that'd been obvious" Magnill said with a light chuckle, shaking his head slightly. He slowly walked forwards, leaving deep footprints in the snow as he did. "The poor lad fell for you the moment he laid eyes on you. The only reason he didn't say anything sooner was because he thought you and I were an item!"

Tylira couldn't help but let out a faint laugh at that. She did feel sorry for the Footman for thinking that. However, she still couldn't help but find the thought of her and Magnill as an item an amusing one.

"Perhaps I should write to the young man?" she said, walking up beside Magnill again, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Magnill turned and studied the druid for a moment. Her lightly coloured armour was a snug fit on her, a reasonably thick leather armour that covered her from head to toe. The last thing she needed was armour getting in the way, and besides, enchanting armour so you can shape shift it along with yourself was not a simple or easy task. The only sign of slight flair was the pale feathers that slightly decorated her shoulder armour. This was armour that was designed for functionality rather than to win any contests.

"Aye, that might be an idea" Magnill said, turning back to looking out at the snow. A thick snow drift was starting to head in their direction, and they did not want to be outside when it struck. There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Tylira turned and looked at the small Alliance base.

"Come, let us go indoors" she said softly, looking down at Magnill. "Its high time we found out why we are here."


End file.
